


What's Your Name?

by simplyn2deep



Series: 1 Million Words Fics [28]
Category: Adam-12, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Community: 1_million_words, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Dating, F/M, First Meetings, Horrible Pick Up Line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary uses a horrible pick up line to break the ice with Pete</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Your Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _What's Your Name?_ square of my [March Bingo card](https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B_iZc5W9L7bQNmRLU0lfUXZLMm8/edit) at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/)

Mary had seen him on patrol around the strip mall Aunt Debra liked going to and on a couple of occasions, Deb talked to her about the officer when she wasn’t as subtle as she thought she was. Deb had caught Mary checking him out more than once.

Today, though, Deb was in a shop looking at dresses or shoes or something, and Mary told her she’d be outside getting some air.

Just as Mary stepped out she saw the officer coming her way. She looked back in the store to see if her aunt was coming and when she saw that Deb was busy speaking with a salesperson, she stepped further from the building, right into his path.

“Okay...you can kiss me later, but don't tell anybody,” Mary said without greeting when the officer walked in front of her.

A soft red burned its way into his cheeks at the woman’s words. His blue-green eyes lifted shyly and locked upon the speaker’s.

"I… what? Uhm…" he stammered, a tad flustered. "I…. well….." he tried to sound composed but he was epically failing. He rocked to and fro on his feet trying to determine what he could say in response.

Mary laughed softly. “I didn’t realize I would leave you tongue-tied and speechless with that.”

The officer cleared his throat. "Well uhm… I’m not approached so directly by attractive women," he answered politely.

"I find that hard to believe," Mary replied with a shake of her head. "I would think that you, a very attractive officer yourself, would be constantly approached by women in all sorts of ways."

At her remark his head bowed, his eyes lowered to his shoes, and a champion-like smirk stretched across his face. He chewed the corner of his lip gently once more left speechless by the lady.

She certainly did have a flare for catching him off guard. This would be a very interesting conversation for there was something very different about her.

"Well, I wouldn’t say that I’m approached by all kinds of ladies. I certainly wouldn’t go so far as to label me as attractive, but I thank you just the same,” he answered smoothly.

"You shouldn’t sell yourself short, Officer. At the risk of leaving you speechless, I would have to say that you are the most attractive man in a uniform I’ve seen in the last hour." She tilted her head with a smile still on her lips. "Maybe I should have started with ‘Good evening, Officer’.”

Her second approach was more familiar to the officer allowing a smile to swiftly float across his face. "Well good evening, Ma’am," Malloy returned, ducking his head sheepishly before sweeping his head from atop his strawberry blond locks.

Mary wrinkled her nose at being addressed as ma’am. “Mary…please call me Mary. Ma’am makes me sound much older than I am.”

"I’m sorry Ma…Mary. I didn’t mean to come across as disrespectful." Fortunately, he caught himself from saying "ma’am" again, before it was too late to correct the mistake. In his line of work the use of ma’am, Miss, Mister, and even sir were common and it was difficult, if not impossible, to erase them from memory.

"Not disrespected at all. Most days I don’t even feel 31 let alone old enough to be called ma’am," Mary replied with a smile.

He stifled a chuckle by biting the inside of his cheek when she spoke of selling himself short. In a soft tone he graciously replied, “Well, thank you Mary; and here I would have guessed you weren’t a day over 23. I shall try to refrain from using the term ma’am when speaking to you," he added sweetly. "Now Mary, is there something I can do for you?" The suave officer asked, giving her a shy smile.

This time Mary blushed and looked down while tucking some hair behind her ear. “A day over 23, huh? Thank you.”

Mary looked at the officer, who she noticed was still slightly blushing. “About the only thing I need right now, Officer…” Mary leaned forward to look at the name on his shirt, and then leaned back, “Officer Malloy, would be your name…well your first name I should say. I’d hate to have to call you Officer if we went out on a date.”

His eyes followed her’s down to his name tag. "The name is Peter, but everyone calls me ‘Pete’, Miss…I mean, Mary. Where’d you like to go? Maybe, I can free my schedule up sometime," came his quick response, accompanied by a smile which included a dazzling flash within his aquamarine eyes. He liked the woman because she wasn’t afraid to be blunt in her requests. Pete also couldn’t help but notice the fact that she was very easy on the eyes.

Mary hoped she wasn’t coming across as too forward, but she’d seen the officer, Pete, around the diner her Aunt liked going to as well as at the mall they were currently at and thought he was attractive and she was encouraged to approach him.

"Okay, Pete," Mary replied as she looked and smiled at him. "Nothing with too much pressure and won’t take up too much time. I know how busy the police can be. How about lunch?"

"No problem," he added, using his hands to slowly rotate the uniform hat that he held respectfully in front of him, "and agreed. No pressure and a quick bite to eat would be wonderful," Malloy stated with a widened grin. "Lunch it is. When and where should I meet yah?" He asked gently hoping that he could be flexible enough for her liking. Malloy was relieved and a bit excited that she wanted to go somewhere that wouldn’t make either of them excessively uncomfortable.

Mary bit on her bottom lip as she thought. She knew it would have to be some place close to where he was working, but she didn’t know the area too well. She really needed to get her aunt to show her around rather than having her stick to places closer to where she lived.

"I’m not too sure of the area. Maybe you could pick someplace?" She asked with a hopeful and slightly embarrassed smile.

Malloy replied sweetly, “Alright. Well, what kind of food do you like? Tacos? Italian? Chinese? Burgers? Or if you like good ol’ America food, we can stop at Duke’s. The choice is yours Mary. I can eat practically anything.”

All of those sounded great, but Mary wanted something simple. “Coming from Hawaii, I love and can eat all kinds of food,” she said with a shrug. “Duke’s sounds good.”

"Alright. Duke’s it is. What time would you like me to try and request a code-7?" Then without any more hesitation he added, “I’ll try to give you a call if I can’t make it. I mean, in case a call comes in. That is unless you don’t mind waiting until my day off,” Malloy added, not knowing if her schedule was tight or limited, but he thought he would offer anyways.

"How does two sound? That will give me time to help my Aunt with her errands," Mary replied. "I don’t mind waiting until your day off if you get a call. I’m probably going to be here for a few months before I have to go back to Hawaii and my only commitment right now is helping my Aunt, and that doesn’t take up much time."

Mary pulled a piece of paper and pen out of her purse and wrote her name and number on it. “In case something comes up and we can’t have lunch…or you just want to call me, here’s my number.” Her smile didn't change as she handed it to him.

"Two sounds wonderful," Malloy replied nodding his head slightly in approval.

"The way things have been going, I’m not sure I can promise that I will be able to keep the date… but if I can't make it, I’ll be more than happy to give you a call." Malloy added gingerly, sliding her number into the confines of the ticket book. Then smoothly, he slipped the bound book into his chest pocket again.

"That’s fine." Mary said with a nod of her head.

"So, you aren’t staying in Los Angeles?" He asked, trying to conceal a tone of slight disappointment. He had hoped that there would be some kind of long-term friendship to come from this, even if he’d never say it out loud.

"Oh no, I live out here!" Mary reached out to lightly touch his arm. "My brother and some friends live in Hawaii so I try to get out there as much as possible."

At the mention of her brother it made Mary remember her daughter. She looked at Pete, “With the interest of being open and honest, I should tell you that I have a daughter.”

Pete’s eyes closed and opened again confusion at the bombshell that had been dropped on him. His emotions collided within him like a train-wreck but he did not falter or blame her for her situation in life. For the honesty and bravery the slightly older woman displayed only served to make Mary a girl worth getting to know. As put off and fearful as Pete was towards the word “family” he couldn’t help but want to give himself a chance to have the same joyous glow that his partner Jim Reed had.

He did not hesitate to reply, “That’s alright with me. I’m not going to let a beautiful flower like you walk away that easily. Besides anyone brave enough to give a cop a chance, deserves the same in return,” he stated, thankful that he had been told sooner rather than later. He would let her decide how comfortable with sharing she was and he wouldn’t pry into her life without permission or just cause.

Mary had gotten good at reading people, especially men, when she told them she had a daughter, but with Pete, it was a bit difficult. Mary held her breath, hoping that he hadn’t changed his mind. It wasn’t until he said it was okay that she released the breath she was holding and allowed herself to accept the compliment. “I come from a family of military men and cops, so I learned to be brave a long time ago.”

"I’m glad you live out here. For a moment there you had me worried that I’d have to fly out to Hawaii after you," Malloy stated with a resilient grin.

Mary's smile grew. “If you wanted to take a vacation out there and I happened to be there, far be it from me to stop you from doing that. But, like I said, I’m here for a couple of months then I’ll be going back for a few weeks and then I’ll be back here again.”

"And leave Los Angeles to chaos? I’m afraid I couldn’t do that," Malloy replied with a dutiful smile as he added, “As long as we're being honest, I should let you know I’m not exactly single, I’m kind of married…” his face beheld a widened grin as he spoke, "…to the law."

When Pete mentioned about being honest, she began to wonder if that was when he was going to say that he’d changed his mind, but she wasn’t expecting him to say that he was married. She was about to reply when she listened to the rest of what he said and with a shake of her head, she said, “You had me worried. I thought you were serious about being married. I would have….” She stopped when she saw Deb walking out of a nearby store motioning that she was ready to go. Mary sighed and turned her attention back to Pete. “It looks like my aunt is ready to move on to the next store. I’ll see you for lunch or you’ll let me know if we have to change right?”

He noted the change in her expression and could assume from the look of things that she would have been upset had he been married in the traditional sense. In a way his statement was truer than he would sometimes lead people to believe. Pete lived, breathed, and dreamed police work; it was rare for his mind to be upon anything other than the job.

"I am serious about being committed to my work, Miss Mary. And you would have what?" He questioned curiously watching as her attention moved from him and onto another lady.

"It's not important," she replied.

"And of course I’ll let you know," Malloy answered sweetly patting the pocket he had slipped her number in.

"I’m sure Los Angeles wouldn’t go to complete chaos in a few days, but I understand what you mean." Mary smiled and nodded. “I think anyone with a job like yours would have to be or they wouldn’t be very effective.”

Mary said a final goodbye to Pete before walking off to join her Aunt who was walking down the path towards another shop.


End file.
